Fire in the Night
by Arowyn
Summary: PG for mild swearing. Saturos, Menardi, and the rest as they travel to light the lighthouses.Centered around Jenna. ::Chapter 5 up! The Imil cave...R&R::
1. Chapter 1

Jenna: ~superly dupery happy~ YAY!!!  
  
~blue from Jenna's bear hug~ Ye-ah.yay.Mi-na-gi.do the disclaimer  
  
Minagi: Uh.okay!  
  
Seto: I'm doing it!!!  
  
Minagi: Fine.  
  
Sango: You all scare me...  
  
Seto: Akachi does not own Golden Sun or Golden Sun 2. They are both owned by the brilliant minds of Nintendo and Camelot, even though they think up ridiculous names like Piers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jenna sat, her legs pulled up to her chin, as she stared into the crackling fire.  
  
She had been captured by two Mars Adepts named Saturos and Menardi. Her brother, thought to be dead, had been with them. It had been two days since she was captured. They were now roughly 5 miles outside of the village of Vault.  
  
The young Fire Adept thought over everything that had happened to her the past three days. The first day she had been captured and found out that her brother was alive. The next two days had not been that bad. She wasn't tortured, and Menardi was actually a little nice to her. Jenna had firmly decided it was out of pity.  
  
She had to admit though.it was nice being around other Mars Adepts, even if it was only two. There were some back in Vale, but the majority of Adepts had been of the Earth alignment. This swiftly turned her thoughts toward her two friends, Isaac and Garet.  
  
Isaac was Jenna's best friend, and she missed him sorely. But to her surprise, she missed Garet even more. She told Felix of this, and he had looked at her blankly, like he did not quite understand. She could tell Menardi, she thought, but she wasn't that comfortable around the other Adept yet. After all, she and Saturos were the ones that had captured her and Kraden.  
  
Kraden. Jenna turned her head to face the Alchemist, who was fast asleep, wrapped up in his brown cloak. This was his fault. But...the more she thought about it...the fault was partly hers, too. If she hadn't made the boys get the Elemental Stars, they would've never been kidnapped.  
  
Jenna sighed and turned her head toward Alex. Now there was a mysterious guy. Proper and polite, yet whenever she asked him about his past, he shrugged the question off. What could he be hiding...?  
  
Those were Jenna's last thoughts before she drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenna: *starry eyed* woah. Great!!!  
  
You would think so.  
  
Minagi: She cracks me up.  
  
Shizuru: Yeah...review...whatever.  
  
Sango: Review a lot! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Yayyyy!!  
  
Jenna: What?  
  
I got a review from Triad Orion!!!  
  
Shizuru: You're special now.  
  
You're so mean.  
  
Shizuru: I know. Oh well.  
  
Sango: Akachi doesn't own Golden Sun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Something poked her in the ribs.  
  
"Unf...stop...five more minutesh..." Jenna rolled over onto her other side. The thing poked her back, this time harder. Jenna grunted and held out her palm.  
  
"Shtop...Flare..." she said sleepily. A stream of fire was unleashed from her hand. There was a light yelp, then the sound of water. She heard someone say something, then woke with a start...to find herself soaking wet.  
  
"ALEX!" Jenna yelled, jumping up. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
The blue-haired Mercury Adept smiled mysteriously. "You needed to wake up."  
  
Jenna growled. "That doesn't mean you have to use Douse on me!"  
  
Alex laughed. Jenna growled deeply, then raised her hand in the air.  
  
"FLARE!"  
  
Alex stopped laughing. Jenna looked triumphant. "Ha!"  
  
"Um...Alex? Jenna? Can you two stop?" the two adepts looked up to see an impatient Felix. Alex smirked.  
  
"You don't have to worry about your sister, Felix. I won't do anything."  
  
"You better not," Felix growled. Alex simply laughed and walked over to Saturos and Menardi. Jenna watched his back as he left.  
  
"What was that about?" she asked. Felix laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Nothing, nothing...don't worry about it. Just pick up your stuff."  
  
Jenna looked at him suspiciously before moving to pick up her belongings. "How soon until we reach Vault?" she asked her brother.  
  
"It'll take a few hours if we hurry. Hopefully Isaac and Garet won't catch up to us."  
  
"Felix! Jenna!" the two siblings looked up to the sound of Menardi's voice. "Let's go. We have to travel with some speed. We're already going to be slowed down by the old man...." Menardi looked at Kraden with some distain.  
  
"Why don't you leave me here, then?" the scholar asked happily, before returning to lecturing a squirrel about the elements. Menardi blinked. That WOULD be nice, buuuuut....  
  
"No, Menardi, we're not leaving him here," Saturos said with a smirk. The female Mars Adept rolled her eyes.  
  
"All right, then. Let's go! NOW" she yelled, grabbing Kraden roughly by the arm. The old man looked surprised, then for some reason yelled out to the squirrel, "Remember, everything is composed of elements!"  
  
Jenna shook her head at the scholar and followed the two other Mars Adepts, Felix behind her, and Alex bringing up the rear.  
  
The squirrel watched them go, then shook his head at Kraden's actions. "What an idiot," it squeaked to itself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're here."  
  
Jenna looked up with surprise at the small town of Vault. They had been walking for hours, but she hadn't noticed the hours pass by, she was busy thinking(AN. About Garet! Jenna: Damn right!) about the lighthouses her brother and the others were so set on lighting.  
  
"Hi, welcome to the town of Vault! Did you feel that earthquake earlier? Some things got stolen in it..." he finished sadly. Menardi frowned, then shook her head and dragged Kraden into the nearby inn, who was now speaking about the properties of matter. As they got up to the counter, Menardi suddenly dropped Kraden and his head hit the floor with a bang, knocking him out cold. The innkeeper frowned.  
  
"Will he be okay?" he asked.  
  
"Hopefully not...." Menardi muttered under her voice. Saturos gave her an odd look and smiled at the innkeeper.  
  
"Don't worry about him. Could we get...3 rooms?"  
  
"'Course. Fifty coins. Ya know, there've been some strange happenings... any of you know anything about it?"  
  
Saturos gave a quick shake of his head and held his hand out for the key.  
  
"Right, right...you have rooms 10, 11, and 12, right up the stairs. A maid'll come get you for supper."  
  
Saturos nodded in response and beckoned to the others, who obligingly followed him, Menardi dragging Kraden(with his head scraping against the floor...).  
  
"Jenna, you and Menardi shall be in this room, I will bunk with Kraden here, and Felix and Alex, I imagine you smart enough to figure the rest out on your own. When the maid comes, meet me out in the hall."  
  
Menardi handed Kraden to Saturos, his head bobbing like a rag doll. Alex rolled his eyes and stepped up to the scholar, holding his hand above a nice lump on the old man's head.  
  
"Ply..."  
  
Jenna watched as a tiny fairy descended upon Kraden, with its wand raised. It sprinkled some sparkling bits of energy onto him, then vanished. The young Fire Adept blinked.  
  
"Uh...what was that?" she asked. The others looked at her in surprise, as if just realizing she was there. Alex answered her.  
  
"Ply is a power passed on from generation to generation by the Mercury clan. It is the reason why Mercury Adepts are regarded as healers."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Alex nodded. "Well, let's adjourn, shall we? I would like some rest before we eat."  
  
The others nodded and disappeared into their respective rooms. Menardi carefully laid her scythe against the wall while Jenna flopped onto the bed next to the window.  
  
"So...who was the other Fire Adept with you in Sol Sanctum? You're boyfriend?" Menardi asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Jenna turned a deep, dark red. Garet, her boyfriend?! Well...the thought was a nice one.  
  
"Ah...no." she answered. "He's...just one of my best friends."  
  
Menardi smirked. "You want it to be more, don't you?"  
  
Jenna, if possible, turned even redder. "Ah...um..."  
  
"Oh, he wants it too. Didn't you see how worried he was about you, even turning over the Elemental Stars just to get you back? He must care a lot about you."  
  
Jenna jumped off the bed. "I-I'm going for a walk!"  
  
Menardi smirked even more. "You *do* feel the same way! How sweet. Oh, just stay inside Vault."  
  
Jenna nodded and ran out of the in, hundreds of thoughts filling her head. One caught her attention, and she stopped to ponder it.  
  
'Does Garet really love me?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I need to have longer chapters.  
  
Jenna: Who cares?! You put Garet/me fluff!  
  
Minagi: You're right. The chapters should be longer.  
  
Jenna: HE-LLO?? Garet/Jenna romance?! Wake up! That's the best thing you could put in a story!  
  
While I do agree with you, Jenna, my chapters should be longer.  
  
Seto: Blue-Eyes, White Lightning!  
  
*fried*  
  
Sango: *hits Seto with her giant boomerang*  
  
So anyway folks...next chapter will be longer, promise!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Whooooo!!!  
  
Jenna: What NOW?  
  
I got reviews from Midnight C AND Triad!!!  
  
Shizuru: Gee, you must be really special, huh?  
  
-_-;; I sense sarcasm.  
  
Sango: You are SO observant.  
  
I know! ^^  
  
Seto: That was sarcasm too.  
  
Oh....  
  
Jenna: Just do the disclaimer already!  
  
Disclaimer: You think I own Golden Sun? If I did, Isaac and Mia would be so obviously in love, and so would Garet and Jenna. But alas, I don't....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jenna sat on a tree branch, still pondering Garet. That goofy, stupid, lovable Mars Adept. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Menardi had just been messing with her head-and feelings, that's all! Once she had convinced herself of this, she jumped down from the tree and started walking towards the inn, still thinking about Garet. The more she pushed him out of her head, the more he came in....  
  
"AGH! You big stupid oaf! Get out of my head RIGHT NOW!" Jenna screamed. All talk in the town ceased to stare at the crazy red-haired girl screaming to herself. Jenna turned beet red as she realized what had happened.  
  
"Ah...practicing for a play..." she explained.(AN.The classic excuse! ha ha ha!) The crowd nodded and murmured in agreement before returning to what they had been doing. Jenna, still red, returned the inn to find the others waiting for her.  
  
"Took long enough! What were you doing?" Felix asked. Jenna hesitated before answering.  
  
"I went for a walk..."  
  
Felix nodded. Saturos looked around.  
  
"Good...everyone's here. Let's go eat then," he said, starting to walk up the hall towards the staircase. Suddenly there was the sound of a door being thrown open, and everyone turned to see a haggard-looking Kraden.  
  
"Saturos! You didn't wake me up! I'm starving too!" the scholar complained. The blue Adept shrugged.  
  
"Uh...forgot. Oh well. Come on then."  
  
The scholar grumbled before joining the trek downstairs. As soon as she reached the bottom, Jenna noticed the delicious smell of the meal that she hadn't noticed in her rush to join the others.  
  
"Ah, good, you've made it. Please follow me." A young blond woman said sweetly. She led them to a large table and waited for them to sit. When they did, she hurriedly took orders and, ten minutes later, placed plates down in front of the group. Jenna attacked her food and listened to other people's conversations. One in the next table over, occupied by a young couple, immediately caught her attention.  
  
"So young Isaac and Garet set off, huh?" the man was saying.  
  
"Yeah, Liz said they left yesterday. She rode here, that's why she got here so quickly. But she said that they're going off to find their friend Jenna and that old kook Kraden.(Triad, I too love Kraden-bashing!!! Doesn't everyone?) She said they'd probably be here by noon tomorrow."  
  
"Ah, Jenna. That fiery red-head?"  
  
"The same one. Seems Garet was really enthusiastic about finding her."  
  
The man chuckled. "Yes, well, everyone knows that-" Jenna was awoken by a poke in the arm. She blinked and glared at Felix. Her brother backed up a step. Jenna's glares do that to you.  
  
"What? We're all finished. You were lost in your own little world."  
  
Jenna shook her head and stood up, still glaring. Felix sighed and followed Menardi up to the rooms. As Felix turned to her to say good night, Jenna quickly punched him in the arm.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his arm.  
  
Jenna stuck her tongue out. "For everything. Good night, big brother."  
  
Felix rolled his eyes. 'She still hasn't changed.' "Good night, baby sister."  
  
Jenna rolled her eyes at him and went into the room. Menardi remained in the hall, talking to Saturos. The red-head collapsed onto her bed.  
  
'What was that guy gonna say? Everyone knows what?'  
  
"So where were you all that time?" Jenna's thoughts were once again interrupted.  
  
"I already told Felix. You must've heard."  
  
Menardi rolled her eyes. "What I said really got to you, huh kid?"  
  
Jenna narrowed her eyes at the word 'kid'. "No! Why would that have bothered me?"  
  
Menardi snorted. "Right. Anyway, we leave right after breakfast tomorrow. We'll stop in Bilbibin(Is that how its spelled? I forget ^_^;;) for a night, but then we're setting a fast pace for Mercury Lighthouse."  
  
Jenna nodded, then a thought struck her. "Why are you lighting the lighthouses? Kraden said that lighting them would bring about the destruction of the world."  
  
Menardi gave a derisive laugh. "Kraden is an old fool and idiot. Yes, it may do that, but so would leaving them unlit. You see, Weyward, our world, is crumbling away. And it's all because those damned idiots thought it'd be a good idea to seal alchemy! But they didn't think it through...and that's why we're trying to light the lighthouses."  
  
Jenna blinked, surprised. "What do you mean...crumbling away?"  
  
"Gaia Falls gets a little bigger larger each day. It's consuming our world."  
  
"So...you don't want the power or anything like that?" Jenna asked.  
  
Menardi rolled her eyes. "No. We're just interested in saving our world. That was our mission, and we must fulfill it."  
  
Jenna nodded. "Okay...I understand now. You're not evil and you don't want to destroy the world. But..." Jenna paled. "Isaac and Garet don't know!"  
  
Menardi nodded. "No, they don't. Hopefully, they're wise enough to not pursue us."  
  
"But what if they do?"  
  
"We were ordered to eliminate anyone that stands in our way."  
  
Jenna turned even paler. "But...no...you wouldn't..."  
  
Menardi suddenly looked angry. "When saving our world, sacrifices must be made! You *must* understand that! Yes, if they get in our way, we *will* kill them! Now go to sleep!" With that, she buried herself under the covers and closed her eyes. Jenna soon heard her breathing becomes slower, and guessed she was asleep.  
  
"But..." Jenna turned towards the window of the room. "I don't want Garet to die..."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Jenna awoke the next morning to her brother's gentle shaking. She sat up and blinked at him sleepily.  
  
"Come on. We're leaving soon," Felix said, his face still solemn. Jenna nodded and stepped onto the cold wood floor. She fumbled for her boots as Felix waited patiently. Finally she stood up. Felix nodded.  
  
"Good. Grab your staff and we'll go." He quickly turned and started walking out to the hall. Jenna hurried after him, grabbing her staff and noting that Menardi must have woken up before her. She stopped outside the door and surveyed all the people that had been waiting for her.  
  
"Good. Let's go." Saturos said as soon as she stopped. Jenna blinked at the suddenness, but nodded and followed the others out of the inn and Vault.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been an hour since they left Vault, and Jenna had a gnawing pain of hunger in her stomach. Saturos had set a fast pace, as Menardi had said, and it was taking a toll on her. Jenna groaned as she saw another hill to cross over, when she heard a rustling in the tall grass next to her. She looked to see what it was, raising her staff defensively, as a Spirit leapt out at her and pushed her down. As she fell, Jenna cried out and swung with her staff. It hit the monster square in the middle, and it was thrown back into a tree. Jenna scrambled up, panting. She lowered her staff when it didn't move and started to turn.  
  
"Well that was- ARGH!" Jenna was hit with its Rumble attack and winced as a wave of pain washed over her. Felix started to help her, but was held back by Saturos.  
  
"Wait," he murmured. Jenna stabilized herself and turned back towards the Spirit, who was now cackling gleefully. Jenna narrowed her eyes angrily. She held her staff out towards the monster.  
  
"BEAM!" she yelled, as the fire Psynergy collected itself, then blasted towards the Spirit, which screamed and writhed with pain, then crumbled into dust. Jenna lowered her staff, still breathing hard.  
  
"Very nice, Jenna dear." Jenna turned to see the group watching her, and quickly reddened. Then she turned angry.  
  
"Why didn't you help me?" She growled at them. Menardi smiled and shrugged at her.  
  
"You handled it very well on your own. Good job. Now we've wasted enough time. Let's go." the other female said, starting up the hill. Jenna frowned, but followed after the rest of the group. Kraden somehow got next to her and began talking away.  
  
"An amazing display of Psynergy, Jenna. Brilliant, really. And Beam, did you already know that?" Kraden chattered on, while Jenna pointedly ignored him. Finally she got sick of him talking, and 'accidentally' bonked him on the head with her staff. Kraden crumpled to the ground like a sack of potatoes.  
  
"Jenna!" an annoyed voice yelled behind her. Jenna merely smiled to herself and walked on, letting Alex and Felix take care of the annoying old man.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Not much longer, but I just wanted to get this chapter up... ^_^;;  
  
Jenna: Don't worry, we'll make sure the next chapter's much longer, right?  
  
Sango, Minagi, and Seto: Right!  
  
Shizuru: Rrrriiiiight....  
  
Review PLEEEEAAASE!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

*battered, bruised, and burned* Owwwch...  
  
Jenna: You deserve it for slacking off!  
  
Karst: That's what we're here for!  
  
No, you guys are here to HELP ME write! NOT abuse me!  
  
Agatio: Help you write, beat you up, same thing.  
  
Akachi, Hama, Karst, and Jenna: -_-;;  
  
Hama: Akachi doesn't own Golden Sun. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jenna stared at the giant statue at the heart of Bilibin. "Isn't this the mayor's wife?"  
  
Alex turned to his head to see what she was looking at. "Yeah. Supposedly she's a real bitch. She's even making him build her a palace just for her."  
  
Jenna blinked. "But...aren't they married? So that would mean she loves him, right?"  
  
Alex shrugged. "Who knows? I've heard she just married him for his money, but he adores her."  
  
Jenna looked back up at the statue. "Obviously."  
  
Alex smirked and rolled his eyes. "It's getting late. We should head towards the inn."  
  
Jenna nodded and followed him, nearly getting run over by two small children playing tag. She had wanted to explore the new town, and Alex volunteered to go with her. She had reluctantly agreed, after all, she couldn't refuse, could she?  
  
"So Menardi did tell you why we're lighting the lighthouses, right?" Alex asked. Jenna nodded. "Good. So you know we're not the bad guys."  
  
Again Jenna nodded. Why had he brought that up? To make sure she didn't think that? She inwardly groaned. 'Great, now I'm all suspicious. Oh well.' She looked over at Alex, who seemed lost in his thoughts. 'He's so mysterious...I wonder how he got caught up in all this.'  
  
**************  
  
Menardi looked up from polishing her scythe as Jenna entered their room. "Have a nice walk with Alex?" Jenna rolled her eyes at her.  
  
"How come he's traveling with you?" she asked, frowning. Menardi sighed and hoisted herself off the bed, set her scythe carefully against the wall, and sat back on the bed.  
  
"Alex came upon us one day in the snowy town of Imil...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Menardi looked back at the young Earth Adept behind her, who was shivering and frowning at the snow. She rolled her eyes and bumped into Saturos as he stopped in front of her. Menardi narrowed her eyes. "What're you doing?" The female Fire Adept walked around him, then stopped to see a blue-haired male Mercury Adept. "Who are you?" she demanded. The man smiled.  
  
"My name is Alex. We don't see Mars Adepts such as yourself very often here in Imil. Or Venus Adepts." He said, still smiling. Menardi blinked at him, then looked at Saturos for an answer. The blue Mars Adept just stared at the younger man. Menardi stared at the young man for a minute, then looked at Saturos. She glared back at the man called Alex.  
  
"Yes...well, could you direct us to the Inn?"  
  
Alex again smiled mysteriously. "It's up the path and to the right. May I offer you healing?"  
  
Saturos blinked. "You're a healer?"  
  
"Of course. Members of the Mercury Clan are usually regarded as healers, are they not?"  
  
Menardi frowned. "Yes...but we must be on our way. Thank you for your service."  
  
Alex smiled and nodded at them as they passed. Felix followed hurriedly behind. They arrived at the inn and rented a room with three beds.  
  
"He's suspicious," Menardi growled when they arrived in their room. "Too mysterious."  
  
"But he's a Mercury Adept. There aren't very many left here. The Mercury Clan has run thin," Saturos argued. "If he helps us get into Mercury Lighthouse..."  
  
"We still have to get into Jupiter, though!" Menardi noticed Felix turn over on his bed and fall asleep. She lowered her voice. "I suppose you're right, Saturos. We must do...whatever it takes." Her voice became thick. Saturos embraced her.  
  
"I know, Menardi. I lost friends in that storm, too." He soothed. She gave a half smile at his embrace, her face turning slightly red. The two Proxians fell asleep in that form, comforted by the other's presence.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Jenna sighed wistfully. "How sweet..." Menardi gave her a dirty look.  
  
"We didn't do anything! Just slept! Saturos and I have been best friends since we were children!"  
  
Jenna gave her a knowing wink. "Sure, Menardi, sure."  
  
Menardi growled and gave the younger Fire Adept a punch in the arm, which of course made Jenna hysterical with laughter and fall off the bed. Saturos picked that moment to enter the room to see what all the noise was. He was met with Jenna rolling around the floor laughing her head off, and Menardi standing over her, huffing and puffing and glaring. Saturos blinked and slowly backed out, closing the door softly behind him.  
  
Jenna soon calmed down enough to let Menardi finish her story.  
  
"Anyway, the next day we ran into Alex at the Potions shop...  
  
*Yup, it's another flashback! Woo hoo!*  
  
Alex flashed the group a smile as the wandered into the shops.  
  
"Welcome. What could I do for you?"  
  
Saturos hesitated. "I was wondering...if you could direct us to the Great Healer of this village."  
  
Alex nodded. "Certainly. Mia!"  
  
A young girl entered the room. She seemed to be around Jenna's age, with pale blue hair in a ponytail and sparkling ice blue eyes. She looked a bit annoyed at Alex's interruption.  
  
"What is it, Alex?"  
  
"These travelers wish to speak with you."  
  
Mia turned to the group and surveyed them all. She gave a small smile. "What could I help you with?"  
  
Menardi stepped forward. "We wish to talk to you," she threw a glance at Alex. "Alone."  
  
Mia blinked. "All right, then. Alex, could you go check the stock?"  
  
The male nodded and left the room. Mia frowned. "Now, what is it that is so urgent?"  
  
"Healer Mia, we hail from the town of Prox. We...well, we wish to light the Lighthouses of Weyward."  
  
Mia gave a small gasp, then her gaze hardened. "Why?"  
  
"Weyward is being eaten away by Gaia Falls, Healer. Unleashing Alchemy is the only way to stop this process."  
  
"This...this can't be possible!" Mia exclaimed. "I refuse to believe it!"  
  
"Healer, you must-" Menardi tried to say.  
  
"Look...I want to believe you. But I can't. How could I be sure you just don't want the power of alchemy for yourselves? Now excuse me, I must go on my rounds." With that, the girl left. Menardi sighed.  
  
"Well that didn't go very well." Saturos snorted.  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"Ahem." The three adepts jumped at the voice. They turned to see Alex. He gave them a mysterious half-smile.  
  
"I couldn't help but overhear...Mia is quite wrong. I believe you, and will help you on your journey."  
  
The three other adepts blinked. "Uh...excuse us for a minute, would you?" Saturos asked. He looked at Menardi, Menardi looked back. That was all Saturos needed. "All right. We're leaving at dusk."  
  
Alex's smile grew wider. "I look forward to traveling with you."  
  
Saturos nodded, and the trio left the shop.  
  
"And the rest...well, is history."  
  
Jenna sat cross-legged on the bed, entranced by Menardi's story. "Wow. But...I dunno, it still sounds mysterious to me."  
  
Menardi nodded. "Yeah, I know. I didn't really want him to join us, but we needed a Mercury Adept, and they're pretty rare."  
  
Jenna nodded and suddenly yawned. "I'm turning in. Good night, Menardi."  
  
Menardi nodded at the younger girl. "Good night Jenna."  
  
Jenna quickly buried herself into the covers and fell asleep quickly. Menardi watched the girl sleep. "I wish...I wish we didn't have to fight your friends, Jenna..." she said softly. With that, the elder Fire Adept slipped under the covers of her bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akachi: Whew! That's finally done!  
  
Karst: My sister's so nice ^_^  
  
Akachi: Of course! Menardi's awesome! But she died! Noooo!  
  
Jenna: Um.  
  
Akachi: *crying* And Karst and Agatio died too! *pulls Agatio and Karst into a hug*  
  
Karst: Um...I can't breathe...  
  
Agatio: *purple* Ouchies...  
  
Akachi: *sobs*  
  
Hama: -_-;; Our author is insane.  
  
Jenna: Hey, watch this! Peanut Butter Cup!  
  
Akachi: *stops crying, head snaps up* WHERE???  
  
Karst and Agatio: *both purple*  
  
Akachi: *glances at them* Oops...Anyway, who's gonna do the death threat today?  
  
Jenna: *evil grin* Me. Listen, you readers. Review or I'm gonna borrow the Sol Blade and pay you a visit.  
  
Akachi: But you can't equip the Sol Blade.  
  
Jenna: Oh, can't I?  
  
Akachi: Erm...just review...I'll give you a cookie... 


	5. Chapter 5

Akachi: I'm a cowgirl...and I'm riding on my horse, bang ba-doo bang...  
  
Jenna: PLEASE! Not that song!  
  
Akachi: *turns red* Oh yeah, I'm writing this, aren't I? Um...here are the reviewers...  
  
Vyctori: *blushes* Thank you! Erm...I'm not even sure if Alex is interested in Jenna. Don't worry, I won't turn this out to be Alex/Jenna. I'm too much of a Flameshipper ^_^  
  
Jenna: And if she did, I would hurt her.  
  
Oh yeah, here's a chocolate chip cookie ^_^ *tosses one*  
  
Golden-Sun-Fan: ^_^ Thanks for reviewing! Here's another chapter! *offers cookie* Cookie?  
  
Jenna, Karst, Agatio, and Hama: ...  
  
Akachi: What?  
  
Jenna: It's only two reviews.  
  
Akachi: I know...but at least people are reading it!  
  
Karst: *sigh* Whatever...Akachi doesn't own Golden Sun. Or chocolate chip cookies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The large mouth of the cave gaped at the party of six that stood before it. Kraden was shivering, clearly affected by the cold weather Northern Angara. Jenna was surprised to find that she wasn't cold. When she asked Menardi, the elder Mars Adept told her it was because she was aligned with Fire.  
  
"Jenna! I swear, you get so lost when you're thinking..." Felix sighed. Jenna gave a small half smile to her brother.  
  
"Um...sorry. What?"  
  
"Get a move on. Saturos wants us to get there before night falls."  
  
Jenna nodded and followed her brother into the cave. Menardi was walking next to Saturos in front, her scythe raised in defense for whatever monster might attack. Kraden was behind them, then Jenna and Felix, and Alex followed behind. Jenna looked around the looming walls of the cave nervously.  
  
"It's kind of...creepy in here, isn't it?" she asked Felix. Her older brother shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. It's a little chilly though, isn't it?"  
  
Jenna stared at him. "Wait...you're aligned with Venus, aren't you? That's what Menardi said. So why aren't you..."  
  
"Shivering like Kraden? You forget, I spent three years in Prox. It's colder than this all year round."  
  
Jenna glared. "I'm sorry I forgot, dear brother. I was in Vale with no immediate family for three years, believing my brother and parents were dead!" the last part came out shrill, and made Menardi cast a sympathetic glance to her. Felix turned his head.  
  
"Jenna..."  
  
"Just...leave it Felix. Just leave it."  
  
"Jen-"  
  
"Sh! Listen..."  
  
Felix turned his ears in Jenna's direction. The auburn haired girl raised her staff in defense, and no sooner did a troll jump from the shadows towards her. Jenna quickly raised her hand.  
  
"FUME!"  
  
The troll screamed as the flames engulfed it, but soon recovered and slashed out at her with its club, catching her head. The young girl cried out in pain and fell into her brother's arms. In a whirl of Mercury Psynergy, Alex appeared in front of the troll, held out a hand, and smiling, whispered, "Ice Storm." The troll screamed and faded into dust. Menardi and Saturos had protected Kraden from a pack of rats while the other three had been fighting the troll. Alex teleported over to Felix.  
  
"How is she, Alex? She's not hurt too badly, right?" Felix asked the Mercury Adept nervously as Alex scanned the Mars Adept.  
  
"She'll be fine. Ply Well."  
  
Jenna groaned as she opened her eyes to see Alex giving her a half smile. 'That damnable mysterious half smile!' Jenna growled inside her mind. She clambered up. "What happened?"  
  
Felix breathed a sigh of relief. "The troll's club hit you on the head."  
  
Jenna blinked. "Oh. That's all?  
  
Felix stared. "Jen...you were knocked out cold."  
  
Jenna shrugged. "Ah, well, There'll be worse, I'm sure. Anyway, shouldn't we be heading to the lighthouse?"  
  
"Exactly right, Jenna." Saturos spoke. "You heard the girl. Let's get moving!"  
  
The party collected themselves and left the battle place. Menardi held back and gave Jenna a worried look. "You're all right, aren't you?"  
  
Jenna grinned. "Of course! Come on, you're worrying too much."  
  
Menardi smiled. "Sorry. You remind me too much of my little sister Karst. I guess I'm just treating you like her," her grinned widened. "Minus the pain."  
  
The two girls laughed, but soon quieted down as they reached the cave exit. Saturos told them to stay back, and he and Menardi went outside. They returned after about ten minutes, their cheeks pink-well, Menardi's more red, and Saturos was sort of purple, but anyway- from the harsh winds that tore through the trees.  
  
"There's a bad storm," Saturos said as he and Menardi strode into the cave. "We're going to stay here for tonight, and it should lighten up by tomorrow morning."  
  
The rest of the group nodded and sat inside the ice-filled room. Kraden was shivering hard now, the room had tons of ice. There was ice hanging from the ceiling, pillars of ice...so he was pretty chilly. Alex took note of it.  
  
"I do believe we should provide some warmth for Master Kraden. He seems quite...cold."  
  
"Who cares?" Menardi muttered. Saturos shot her a look before answering.  
  
"You're right. Menardi and I will go get some firewood. Jenna, start a small fire."  
  
Jenna stared at him. "Where?"  
  
"Just use Flare on the floor. It'll provide a little heat, and since it's a Psynergy created flame, it'll stay going for at least ten minutes." He answered. Jenna nodded and turned to face Kraden as the elder Mars Adepts left.  
  
"Flare," Jenna said confidently as she aimed her hands towards the floor. A small flame appeared, and Jenna fed it more Psynergy until it was a good size fire. She then collapsed on the ground next to it, her Psynergy supply depleted.  
  
"They...better hurry..." she gasped out. "I'm out of...Psynergy..."  
  
Kraden was by the fire in a flash, instantly warmed by the crackling flames. Jenna rolled her eyes and got out a blanket, laying it down on the hard floor. She laid down on it, her staff lying next to her. Half-awake, she was aware of Felix covering her with his blanket. Then she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenna woke up to the smell of food and sat up sleepily, Felix's blanket slipping off her.  
  
"So you're awake." Menardi greeted. "I heard you collapsed after you made this fire."  
  
Jenna frowned. "I used up all my Psynergy on it."  
  
Saturos laughed. "We could tell. We've hardly used any wood." He nodded to a pile of wood behind him.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Alex asked her, offering a plate of food.  
  
"Starved. I think I'll be able to eat more than Garet," she said with a laugh, taking the food. "What is it?"  
  
"It's bear meat. Saturos and Menardi ran into a Mauler." Felix said with a grin at her. "It's pretty good."  
  
Jenna tore into her food, indeed going at a speed that could rival Garet's. "Who cooked?" she asked in between bites.  
  
"I did," Saturos said. "If Menardi had cooked, we'd all be dead by now. Ow!" Menardi had reacted to his comment by giving him a good punch on the arm, her cheeks blazing.  
  
"Well, at least I didn't trip in the Ceremony of Age!"  
  
Saturos blushed a deep purple. "That was Agatio's fault!"  
  
Menardi snorted. "Yeah, right."  
  
"You guys never told me that story. What happened?" Felix questioned.  
  
"The Ceremony of Age...all Proxians must endure it when they turn eighteen. They have it on the last day of the year, so some people are nearly on their nineteenth year when they go through it. It is when we receive our weapons, and shows we are of age to be in battles, to go on missions, and..." Menardi hesitated. "To marry."  
  
Felix nodded. "I see."  
  
Menardi smiled and looked at Saturos, who was still purple. "Saturos here tripped on the steps and fell flat on his face as he was going up to receive his sabre."  
  
Saturos pouted. "Oh, come on Menardi!"  
  
Jenna and Felix were hysterical with laughter. Alex had a smile on his face as Saturos growled and Menardi wiped tears of laughter from her cheeks. The group soon quieted down.  
  
"Listen. We...we might act a little mean around you when your friends are here. Remember, it's an act, okay? We must appear hostile." Saturos said.  
  
"Why?" Jenna questioned.  
  
"So we can get into the lighthouse, and because we need to appear as a threat, so that hopefully your friends will give up on this."  
  
"But...Gar- Isaac and Garet wouldn't just give up and forget about me, would they?"  
  
Menardi smiled. "I highly doubt it. We're just going to try not to fight them. Now we should all turn in. We have...a huge day ahead of us..."  
  
The rest nodded and laid down on their blankets, snuggling close to the licking flames of the fire. Kraden was already fast asleep, wrapped up in his brown cloak. Felix had laid his blanket next to Jenna and was seemingly asleep. Saturos and Menardi were sitting on their blankets, which were also quite close to each other, talking quietly. Alex was by the exit of the cave, gazing out at the whirling ice and wind.  
  
Jenna put her head on her pack, and, still exhausted after her display of Psynergy, fell fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akachi(chibi): Well that chapter's done! Next chapter is Mercury Lighthouse! ^_^  
  
Jenna: You got this up reasonably fast. What about The Taming of the Shrew?  
  
Akachi(chibi): Um...I'm working on that...  
  
Karst: CHIBI AKACHI!!! CUUUTE!  
  
Akachi(chibi): O.O;; Um...Karst has Chibi Syndrome, which means she can't resist the cuteness of chibis...and if you're wondering why I'm a chibi, just check out Yoshimi's A Mudshipper's Romeo and Juliet...  
  
Hama: That's enough talking for now. *turns to readers* Now...review. Or I shall get angry. You won't like me when I'm angry.  
  
Agatio: Either that, or Akachi will give me sugar! Yayyy! Sugar!!  
  
Karst: Cute chibis! ^___^  
  
Jenna: Um...just review. Or else...  
  
Akachi(chibi): *goes into cute feared demon mode* Yeah, you heard the muses! Review! *waves chibified Hadhafang* 


End file.
